Bluetooth transmitters are normally designed in small sizes for convenient carrying. Patients in bad health may carry a Bluetooth transmitter with them everywhere as an emergency alarm. However, patients may drop or lose the Bluetooth transmitter due to its small size. A design and structure should be improved to make the loss and mishandling of the Bluetooth transmitter less likely.